


Locker Room Slick

by Saiyan_Princess56



Series: Duel Academy Days [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bastion Misawa Top, Chazz It Up!, Chazz Princeton Bottom, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: "Ok, guys! Take a shower and have a nice evening." The teacher said and dismissed the class. Bastion held Chazz closer to him, bending a little to whisper in the rich boy's ear."Let's finish this in the shower." He let Chazz go and walked out of the gym, going to the showers that were outside the gym. He knew that Chazz was following him. Bastion entering the locker's room. Chazz entered the room and looked around to see if someone followed him."Bastion?" The boy asked to the room, he walked to the center of the room, and Bastion put the lock on the door and turned off the lights."What the fuck! Bastion, this isn't funny anymore! I'm not fucking-"before he could finish, two muscular arms sneaked around his slender waist and pressed him to a well-built body."Me neither, Chazz. I'd been waiting for a chance to fuck you."





	Locker Room Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So...I found a bunch of old fanfics, and I found my old Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfictions! Along with a few others! When I was in high school, YGO! GX was the shit! My friends and I would watch it and then write some steamy yaoi. SO, this is a very old fic that I just fixed and rewrote a few parts. I hope you guys enjoy this!

"Come on, slackers! Run!" Bellowed the Gym teacher to his students. It was a hot day at Duel Academy, the sun was beating down on the students as they ran a few laps around the campus. Bastion loved gym class, it was a way to relieve the stress of the day. Sweat damped his gym shirt, his strong legs burned in a pleasurable way, and he loved every second of it. He wiped back his black hair away from his face. As he was getting hotter, he took off his shirt showing his well-build chest and torso, not knowing the hungry looks of some of his classmates, especially from a dark-haired, grey-eyed boy. They have been running for half-an-hour, burning calories. Chumley was on the floor, in the middle of the track area, resting. Jaden and Syrus were jogging and talking. It's been an exciting year for Bastion, he made new friends, he had been learning every day, and he had his eye set on a pretty Obelisk blue, porcelain doll. His eyes scanned the crowd of students and found the Obelisk jogging with perfect form.

The boy looked good sweaty and flushed. His pale cheeks were flushed red, his white and blue sweatshirt was soaked with sweat, and his shorts revealed a pair of strong, slim legs that Bastion wanted to feel wrapped around his waist while he pounded into that tight hole. The teacher blows his whistle, and everyone stopped running or jogging. 

"Now!"The teacher barked. "I'm gonna put you in pairs. You'll practice shooting some hoops! Let's sweat!" The teacher yelled and blew his whistle. The teacher began to pair up the boys, and to Bastion's surprise, Chazz Princeton was his partner. The two boys looked at each other and walked to one of the hoops. Bastion took the ball, dribbled it a bit, and made a shoot the ball, he got a three points shot. Bastion smiled and gave the Obelisk a grin. 

"Your turn, Chazz." The Princeton took the ball, gave it a look of disdain and threw the ball, missed the hoop, and the ball hit Jaden in the back of the head. Chazz grunted and caught the ball when Chumley threw it back. Jaden was sitting on the floor nursing his new bump while Syrus flocked the Slifer like a mother hen. 

"Stupid ball." He whispered angrily and tried again, now the ball hit Syrus and Jaden was shaking him awake. Bastion laughed at the stupidity of the situation. Chazz frowned and poked the Ra on the chest.

"What's so funny?" He asked hotly. The Ra duelist snickered and smiled at him. 

"You are doing it wrong," Bastion said as he stood behind Chazz, he sneaked a tanned arm around the pale boy's waist. Bastion pressed himself to the warm body, put a hand on the other's boy shoulder, making him bend a little his knees. He pushed more and muffled a moan when his semi-hard on touched Chazz's perky asscheeks. Just having the boy in this position made Bastion wild with desire; he was dying to taste the boy in every way possible. He felt Chazz stiffen and press against the hardening cock.

"Now, shoot." Bastion whispered and nibble Chazz's earlobe. The Obelisk moaned and threw the ball, getting it to the loop. They keep practicing, Bastion teaching some moves and touching Chazz every time he could. Bastion knew that Chazz was enjoying his touches; he knew the pale boy was a fast learner and athletic. However, Chazz was doing some of the moves wrong. The little tease rubbed himself against the Ra duelist without shame. It only drove the Ra duelist more insane. After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang signaling that the class was over.

"Ok, guys! Take a shower and have a nice evening." The teacher said and dismissed the class. Bastion held Chazz closer to him, bending a little to whisper in the rich boy's ear

"Let's finish this in the shower." He let Chazz go and walked out of the gym, going to the showers that were outside the gym. He knew that Chazz was following him. Bastion entering the locker's room. Chazz entered the room and looked around to see if someone followed him. 

"Bastion?" The boy asked to the room, he walked to the center of the room, and Bastion put the lock on the door and turned off the lights.

"What the fuck! Bastion, this isn't funny anymore! I'm not fucking-"before he could finish, two muscular arms sneaked around his slender waist and pressed him to a well-built body.

"Me neither, Chazz. I'd been waiting for a chance to fuck you. To have you under me as I pound that sweet little ass of yours. To make you come so hard and fast that it would hurt. To have your cock dance in my hot mouth. Can you see it? Sliding in and out, saliva all over it, teeth rasping the skin, driving you insane, wanting to cum? I can give it to you." Bastion said, his voice dripped with lust and with his rich accent was more that Chazz could take. Chazz turned around and kissed Bastion like no tomorrow. Bastion grabbed the boy's thighs, he pushed him up, the rich boy wrapped his legs on the other's waist, they groaned when their cocks touched. Bastion walked to the showers, in the shower's room, there was light. Bastion sat his companion on the counter and almost ripped the other's shirt. Chazz rested his head against the mirror and sighed when the British boy began to kiss his neck, collarbone, and chest. Bastion saw the dreamy look on Chazz's face and licked his way to a nipple and twisted his tongue, but never sucked. Chazz arched his back and was gonna held the other's head, but his hands were clasped over his head.

"You are mine to fuck. Who told you can control this?" Bastion asked in a husky growl; Chazz arched his back again and moaned when he felt Bastion's chest against his.

"Come on! Stop the fuckin' tease! Just fuck me!" Chazz yelled, his voice wanton. However, Bastion saw the begging and frustration in his deep, grey eyes. Bastion straightened and looked at the boy in front of him. Chazz had his legs opened, his knees pressed against Bastion's hips, his erection pressed against his gym pants, a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day? Or are you gonna finish what you started?" Chazz whispered. Bastion kissed the rich boy brutally, entering in his mouth with his tongue. Chazz moaned and pressed his hard-on against Bastion, and ground his cock harder against the visible bulge. They pulled back, both teens needing air. Bastion took off all their clothes, not wanting to waste any more time; Chazz slides down from the sink, grabbing Bastion's hand, he led the way to the showers.

"If we are in the showers, why don't we use them?" The rich boy with a sultry smirk. In one stall, Bastion was pushed inside by an eager Chazz, turned on the water key and water spilled over them, The Ra was slammed against the wall, the Obelisk kissed him all over his chest, neck, and torso. Bastion purred and moaned when Chazz parted his legs open, nuzzling his tights, and licked his balls. Bastion grabbed a handful of Chaz's damp hair and pulled him in front of his leaking cock.

"Suck." He growled, and the Obelisk obeyed. He licked all the pre-cum and then sucked hard, and slowly, it sent the Ra insane. He pulled Chazz to his feet, and away from his cock.

Chazz looked beautiful.

His black hair was shoulder-length thanks to the weight of the water, bangs framed his face, a deep blush covered his cheeks, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were black with desire and emotion the other duelist couldn't put the finger on.

"Now what?" He asked in a strange voice.

"Turn around. Put your hands on the wall for support." Bastion ordered. Chazz did what he was told; Bastion looked at the beautiful back and tight ass and almost cum there. He was gonna prepare his little toy when his voice stopped him.

"Hurry up, Bastion. I just want you inside of me." Chazz moaned in that same wanton tone that made the British boy insane with lust. He needs this. Bastion parted the boy's legs, gripped his hips, and thrust one finger inside Chazz. The boy groaned in pain, he pressed his forehead against the tile.

"Chazz, are you alright, love?" Bastion whispered while kissing his back. Bastion felt Chazz stiffened when he called him 'love.' He guessed that none one had ever called him that while in the throes of passion. The gray-eyed boy nodded and wiggled his hips backward, it made the Ra groan and thrust like a maniac. Chazz's moans and Bastion's groans echoed in the empty locker room. Bastion opened his eyes and saw his lover jerking himself off, his slender fingers did quick work over the flushed cock. Bastion lowered his hand and covered Chazz's, pumping him faster. 

After a few more strokes, the Obelisk's body tensed, moaned Bastion's name, and came. Bastion tensed too when the walls around his cock tightened around it. He grabbed Chaz's waist, so he didn't fell to the floor after his orgasm. He thrust again, and he came, with a growl, and nipped Chazz on the neck. He lowered them to the floor and got out of his lover with a groan; both teens tried to catch their breath. When he felt strong again, Bastion got up, turned the shower off, got out, grabbed a towel from an open locker, and began to dry off. Chazz gazed at Bastion from the shower floor. 

" Is this is a one-time deal or not?" Chazz asked with a strange tone; his snobbish demeanor or was gone. Instead, Bastion could see how shy the teen had become. 

"Why do you ask, love?" Then it hit him. How could I have been so stupid?! Bastion stop drying and walked toward Chazz, kneel in front of him and touched his face. The boy's eyes were full of unspoken pleas and hopes, things that he would never say. Bastion gave him a small smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"No, if you want, love." Chazz's eyes gained a wicked glint and threw himself at Bastion, catching him off guard. The taller boy was on his back with the pretty boy straddling his hips.

"Ready for another round, 'love'?" He said, mimicking Bastion's accent. Bastion laughed.

"You play dirty." Chazz's eyes flashed and smirked, he grounded their new erections.

"Why to thank you. You know I'm a Princeton. We play dirty, always." Bastion smiled at the boy, earning a smile from the Princeton that melted him.

This is going to be a wild ride.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I certainly did! I'm still looking for a Beta reader! I pay with fanfictions! HAhahhaahha. This time I don't have a playlist since I let my usual mismatch playlist play. From sensual rock to the dirtiest Reggaeton music you can imagine! See you at the next one!


End file.
